The School
by chaosclanlord
Summary: The gang is redoing their epic adventure with some new people of my own design, with teasers and lots of action this is a fanfic you will want to read.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Audrina... _Draco." _Said The pale and muscular boy with short red hair and greenish/blue eyes called James to the stunning girl with black hair tied into a ponytail and emerald green eyes and the boy with bleached blonde hair and pale green eyes.

Draco Malfoy attempted to make some rude gesture but was silenced by Audrina who greeted James like the old Friend he was.

"So what have you two been doing since I saw you two last?" Audrina asked as James stowed his trunk and sat down opposite Malfoy.

"Not much, my mum is still in Azkaban and my dad is still doing things he cant tell me about." Said Malfoy eyeing James suspiciously.

The train lurched forward and the whistle blew at the front. As the three kids talked a Girl with long flowing black hair and deep brown eyes who called herself Juli and a boy with medium length red hair and dark blue eyes named Joseph walked in and asked if they could sit down.

While James was muttering something under his breath that roughly means the same thing as get away Audrina silenced him and told them they could.

As James resigned himself to the fact that this did actually just happen he sunk into his seat and watched the scenery go by.

"I don't like the girl, she's too perky and bright" Said Malfoy.

"That's because you never get girls Draco and your mad that the guy she's with has one..." Said James.

"What did you just say to me!" Yelled Malfoy as he raised his wand.

James raised his wand too and prepared to cast a curse.

"Avada..." was all James had time to say before the trolley came by.

Both boys stuffed their wands in their robes and smiled at the lady like nothing had happened. And as she asked everyone what they would like they reached for their pockets. They got out some money and bought chocolate frogs.

Just then another boy with medium length red hair and his friends came in.

"May we sit in here... all the other cars are full" Said the boy and he motioned towards his companion a boy with black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Bloody hell... it's Harry Potter" Said James in exclamation as he pointed to the boy who lived.

All of the cars occupants stared in disbelief and were awed by his presence.

"I don't want him sitting with us..." Said James.

"Why not?" said Juli and Audrina in unison.

I don't know why... but you know those feelings you get in the pit of your gut like its a bad idea to do something? Well I'm getting the feeling about this kid, it's like its family ties or something like that but I don't know exactly what." said James as he pointed at the boy who lived.

"I don't like it either" said Malfoy

Everyone knew why HE didn't like the boy who lived, but against their will they let the two boys sit in the cabin with them and talked until a girl with flowing brown hair came by asking if they had seen a toad since a boy lost one, she sat herself in the car and noticed the scar on Harry's forehead. The boy with the short red hair that arrived before that had then identified himself as Ron Weasley.

They chatted amongst themselves as they rode the train that would take them to the school that would prepare them for life as a wizard/witch...

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Well that's it for the first chapter. I am going to co-author this with one of my friends in real life (she is named Audrina which is who I got the character from) and we are going to take turns doing chapters. I will try to update as soon as I get the chapter from her and I WILL update as soon as I am done writing the chapters when I write them, My friend does not have a fanfiction account so don't go looking for one because it's not there.**

**Anyway I'm tired due to the fact that it's 0237 here so I'm going to get off, have a nice day reading this fanfic and please review for things you would like to see Incorporated into the plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

~Audrinas Pov~

I sighed. I knew James hated Draco but me and him both worked for The Dark Lord, so they were close. James was like a brother to me. I looked at the others in the cart. They introduced themselves as Juli, Joseph or Joey, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Audrina looked at Joey to James.

"James isn't he your brot…"

"Don't talk about it Audrina." He said looking back out the window. I sighed. I really didn't like being in this cart with all these…Griffindors…

"Hey Audrina. Want to go somewhere else without all the mud bloods?" Draco said smirking. I held back a laugh. The Griffindors glared at us I rolled my eyes.

"Yes please. James you comen?"

"What with him?" He said gesturing toward Draco. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes with him James. But if you want to stay here..."

"I'm coming." He mumbled walking behind me.

"Joey?" I said.

"Only if Juli comes." He said. Me and Juli glared at each other then I sighed.

"Whatever!" I said throwing my hands up as I walked after Draco and James.

We got into another compartment and sat down. I looked at the people around and me. Draco with his blonde hair and blue eyes, James his red hair with blueishgreen eyes, Joey with the same red hair as James, and blue eyes. Then herself. Short black hair tied up in pigtails and bright green eyes. All of them Slytherin, with James being the oldest one there by a year. Then there was Juli, black hair green eyes like herself. A Griffindors. Audrina almost gagged when she thought of a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor.

"Audrina!" James said and I jumped up.

"Wha…?" I said everyone looking at me.

"You weren't listening to a thing I was saying were you."

"ummmmmm no not really…"I said chuckling.

"I was asking if you think He-Who-will-not-be-named really is back." He said.

My hand went straight to my arm were my mark was and my eyes caught Draco's.

"I don't know…maybe." I said looking down.

"You okay Audrina?" James asked.

" Ya…I'm fine" I said smiling. "Imma go change into my robes for school." I said looking around noticing I was the only one left in regular clothes.

"Ill help you." Draco said standing up but James caught his robe.

"Your not gonna go help her change into her robes!" He said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Draco yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled. They all looked at me. Finally Joey and Juli came up for air for they had been kissing the whole time.

"Get it thru your heads! James is my friend! And so is Draco! You kill each other you hurt me! So stop it!" I yelled then ran out.

"You two are so in trouble." Juli said laughing.

"Shut up." They both said glaring at the other. I ran down the train to the bathrooms and got changed into my robes and as soon as I walked out I ran into someone's chest.

"OW!" I said looking up at the person and I smiled. "FRED!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Hey Monkey." He said hugging me back.

"What about me?" Some said behind me and I turned.

"GEORGE!" I said and talked hug him too. He laughed. Fred and George where the only two Griffindors I tolerated. I believe if it weren't for their family lines they would both be in Slytherin.

"Where've you been munchkin?" George said.

"I am not a munchkin!" I said crossing my arms.

"Sure you're not." Fred said smiling.

"AUDRINA!" James yelled walking down the hallway. Crap…

"Hide me!" I said hiding behind both of them. When James came up.

"Audrina I know your behind these two idiots." He said.

"We are not…" George started.

"Idiots!" Fred ended. I giggled and looked over there shoulders.

"Yes James?" I said smiling.

"Come back to the compartment before I kill the blonde." He said rolling his eyes. I laughed softly.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." I said as he turned around and went back.

"Why do you listen to what he says?" Fred asked me as George left.

"He's only looking out for me…" I said rocking on my toes.

"He doesn't need to boss the girl I love around thou…" He said.

"Ya.. Wait What?" I said turning around to face him. He touched me cheek gently.

"You heard me Audrina." He said and left. I stood there shocked.

**Well for someone who hasnt written a fanfiction for this site before I think it's pretty good, this was written by my friend... we are planning out the next couple of chapters... I hope to take her from Fred... but we'll see how that goes... anyway thats it for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

When the youngsters got off the train everyone was suprised to say the least, to see a half giant greeting them and telling them that he was supposedly from Hogwarts and he was to take them to the school. The giant led them away from the non 1st years and proceeded to take them to boats that they were supposed to row to the castle.

"Great, How the bloody hell am I supposed to know where the castle is you idiot" James complained to the giant.

"You wont have to row to the castle, the boats are charmed to get there themselves. Also if you keep using that language I can assure you that you will be out of the school in a heartbeat." Replied the giant with a dull tone.

While they were sitting in the boats the others questioned the decison of giving James and Draco their own boat. Those fears came to be a reality when through the fog they saw flashes of green, red, and all sorts of other light.

Just then they heard a loud crack and Draco sounded suprised.

"what are you doing here!" said Draco.

Nobody knew quite what happened. All they knew was that James was missing and Draco was too scared to talk about it.

When they got to the shore the giant showed them up theough the back entrance to the castle and took them inside only to pass them off to a lady who was wearing a dark green silk robe. Then she lead them off while telling them the rules of the school.

"I'm here" said James as he suddenly caught back up.

"Where the hell were you?" Whispered Audrina in a furious tone.

"Let's just say I did some things I shouldnt have and the ministry doesnt have an open mind." He hissed back.

The rest of the walk was pretty silent until they entered the great hall and waited to be sorted.

"Let the sorting... BEGIN!" Said Dumbledore. 


End file.
